


Sleepless

by cocacolavevo



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Comfort, Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocacolavevo/pseuds/cocacolavevo
Summary: Zelda notices that Vio's body language is different than usual, and she learns that he hasn't been sleeping well, if at all.
Relationships: Vio Link & Zelda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot because it's all I'm capable of. This is once again legendoflovely's take on the Four Sword boys, although it's not stated. But you should still check them out please. If I'm being honest, Vio is my favorite, so I thought I'd just get this out of my brain real quick. Hope you enjoy!

The sky was dark, clouds blocking out the moon, the only light illuminating from the firepit in the center of camp. The princess was sitting on a log with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, breathing in the scent of the burning wood. Nearby, Vio was sitting with his elbow resting on his knee, his hand holding the side of his face as he stared lazily at the fire. The others had gone off to search for more supplies, leaving the two of them behind. Zelda had insisted on helping, but Green had warned that these woods could be dangerous, and pleaded with her to stay back. Vio had offered to be her guard for the time being, and nobody protested that.  
  
The princess had been watching him for a while now, and it was obvious that he was fighting with himself to stay awake. She cleared her throat, "Vio, if you're tired you can take a rest. I'll be alright until the others return."  
  
At her comment, he lifts his head a little to face her, "I'm not tired... I'm sorry if I appear that way, princess," he murmured, blinking quickly, as if he was trying to become more alert.  
  
She frowned, tilting her head to the side, "You don't need to lie to me, it's obvious that you're exhausted... did you even sleep last night?" The princess knew he took the first watch, but when he was awake when she woke up, and no one else had stirred yet, she had grown suspicious.  
  
With a sigh, he gently shut his eyes, "There's no getting past you, I suppose." His lips curled upwards slightly, "I did not sleep last night, your highness. I'm sorry."  
  
"Vio! You need your sleep just like everyone else!" Zelda scolded him, her eyes swirling with concern, "is there something troubling you? I'm here to lend an ear if that were to help at all."  
  
He shakes his head, fatigue clearly affecting him slowly, "it's nothing I'd want to worry you with, princess. Trust me, I'll be okay. Besides," he adjusts his posture to sit up straight, "I can't sleep now, I have to stay on guard duty to make sure you're safe."  
  
She frowns, standing up from her log to approach him, "then we're going into the tent, where we'll be in an enclosed space, much safer if you ask me," she crossed her arms, looking down at him.  
  
He glances up to her and sighs, pulling himself to his feet. He was taller than her, and was now looking slightly downward to meet her eyes, but she was absolutely giving off an energy that he couldn't argue with, "lead the way then, your highness."  
  
She turned on her heels and stalked off to the tent entrance, the blanket swishing behind her. He followed behind, rubbing the back of his neck with uncertainty. Just because they were moving to the tent doesn't mean he was going to just lay down and sleep. He enters to see that she's already sitting down on her designated pile of blankets, and he raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Come sit with me, that's an order from your princess," she speaks with sassy undertones present in her voice as she pats the open space beside her.  
  
Vio sighs, before plopping down next to her, "you know I can't refuse a direct order from you, princess," he mumbled, turning to face her, the lantern light flickering against her skin.  
  
"I know," she said casually, meeting his eyes. They were hard to see clearly in this lighting, but the stunning purple color was still visible, "now, I'm not going to make you tell me your thoughts, but I mean it. I'm here to listen," she said in a hushed tone, reaching over to take hold of one of his hands, giving it a reassuring squeeze in the process.  
  
He was silent at first, the only sound being the distant crackling of the dying fire outside, "I need to keep watch, make sure everyone is safe, make sure YOU'RE safe... plus I worry about Shadow. He thrives at night, and I know he gets lonely when we're all asleep," he took his other hand and held his head, yawning just a little, "not to mention I get awful nightmares... sleep has never been a friend of mine, Zel. I'm sorry."  
  
It was when he used her nickname that she knew he was telling her the truth, and was really opening up his mind to her. It was always 'princess' or 'your highness,' never 'Zelda' or her nickname, "Vio... you have nothing to apologize for. It's not your fault that your emotions keep you awake, and none of us can prevent nightmares. I get them too, you know," she squeezed his hand again, "I understand how you must be feeling."  
  
"I don't remem... remember the last time I actually got decent sleep... I don't think I've ever... ever have, at least not when it's just me," he had his eyes closed, and he seemed to be struggling to stay upright, and he was starting to slur his words together, "my head aches..."  
  
"You need to sleep, that's why!" The princess whispered shouted at him, biting her lip worriedly, "would it help you if stayed by your side the entire night?" She asked, glancing down at her pillow and blankets.  
  
"You need to sleep too Zel-"  
  
"No, what I mean is," her cheeks warmed up, "what if I held onto you, and slept beside you, do you think that would help?"  
  
"...I'm not sure," he had to blink himself awake again, not sure if he hallucinating her words or not, "it's worth a shot at least..." he couldn't hold back the yawning anymore. He was exhausted beyond belief, and appeared to be shaking slightly.  
  
With a nod, the princess took a sharp inhale, before laying down in her makeshift bed, beckoning him.  
  
"Where am I..." another yawn, "where am I supposed to... I see," he didn't even hesitate getting closer to her. She was warm and soft... and she smelled nice despite the fact that they group had been traveling for a day or 2 now. He did, however, pause to think about where to put his head. Her arm didn't seem like a comfortable pillow, and neither did the ground. Grabbing his own pillow would leave no spa-  
  
"Vio. Right here," it was almost as if she could read his mind. Zelda patted part of her upper chest, closer to her shoulder, and glanced at him, "you're so exhausted, please don't argue with me on this. Just lay down, please."  
  
He nodded solemnly, before doing as told. His hat had fallen off somewhere between sitting down and laying down, but he'd find it later. He wouldn't lie, this frightened him a little, and he was worried how the others would react when they returned, but ultimately, the screaming desire for sleep tugged those thoughts away, and he rested his head on her. She was very comfortable.  
  
Zelda smiled slightly, wrapping her arms around him tightly, as if to say she wasn't going to leave him, "goodnight Vio, I hope you sleep well."  
  
"And you as well..." he mumbled, already feeling the darkness gently cover him, pulling him into that dreaded state of unconsciousness, but he didn't dare fight it this time, drifting off almost immediately, with the princess following soon after.


End file.
